Where We Stand
by cscaskettolicitygoodness
Summary: Alexis is reminded of her dad and Kate after seeing her brother and Sister Johanna and Elijah, but why does she miss Kate and Rick?


**_ Where We Stand_**

Elijah Castle and his younger sister Johanna Castle were up early on a Sunday morning trying to prepare breakfast with their elder sister Alexis Castle. The word trying is used here because Elijah burnt the toast and Johanna dropped the toast from the table to the ground. Martha had gone off for the weekend and Alexis was free so she was observing her brother and sister. Alexis was only assisting, when she tried and helped the two would give her a warning and Jo would speak in a squeaky voice –"No help, only _TASTE!_" Alexis laughed at their childishness and it reminded her of her Dad and Mom.

Her Dad Richard Castle was the famous mystery novelist who had been divorced twice and was married successfully and Happily the third time to his muse, best friend Kate Beckett. Alexis never thought of Kate as a "Step mom", that word made it sound very cruel, Kate was like Alexis's best friend and was always there for her when she needed her to be. She missed them very much and wished they were here to see Elijah and Jo make a mess out of their breakfast.

It was so cruel to lose two heroic souls. They both had died a hero's death, they had died solving Kate's mother's case. What they finally found, didn't go to waste and their efforts were not in vain. Elijah was 3 when his parents died and Johanna was only a few months old. Two years have passed and Elijah still remembers that day. He was the one who saw them die in the first place.

_**Two years back**_

"_Hey Alexis, we're heading off to work, Jo is sleeping I hate to leave her but it's too dangerous for her to be there at the precinct. And its MY case so I want no Danger for you three alright? That's why Elijah will come with us and stay at Lanie's so it wont be a double trouble for you." Kate Beckett laughed and hugged Alexis, gave Jo a kiss and told Rick to meet her near the car._

"_Dad be careful okay?"_

"_You know me pumpkin, Always."_

"_No dad I really have a bad feeling about this, please promise me, and this case especially, its her mom's case, keep her in control, even if you have to fight with her, understood?"_

"_God do I have to live with bossy women all the time!" with that Richard Castle scooped Elijah in his arms, gave a kiss and a hug to both his daughters and headed towards the car._

_Little did Alexis know that this was her last kiss and hug from her Father._

_**At Lanie's Place**_

"_Thanks for all of this Lanie, I don't like leaving him like this, and I have a bad feeling about this case and her protection, so I thought that I could drop her off here…."_

"_Girl Imma smack you, you know that I'm ready to help always, and Castle you take care of her, this case may END for good today, once you catch the guy Party at the old Haunt."_

"_God, party huh, we'll see about that. Oh Ryan called, he said that the suspect has planned something to try and kill me, so we'll need Esposito for this too."_

"_He's way ahead of you, he left at three, for security check, you know there's been a traitor at the precinct, so says the recall. That's why he left early in the morning, poor Javie never gets his sleep. Any way girl take care and Castle ask for a gun will you, don't want you getting injured now do we?"_

"_I heard about the traitor at the precinct, this one is worse than the Captain, it seems that he is in direct contact with our main guy. The captain tried to protect me, this one is trying to kill me." –said Kate._

"_We got to get going, see you soon Lanie and you too little Monster, I'll bring back Ice cream if you promise to be a good boy."_

"_I'll be good mommy, bye daddy." Said Elijah._

"_Bye sweetie, love you."_

_**At the Precinct**_

"_Hey guys, what have we got on our traitor?"_

"_Beckett, this doesn't look good, it could be anyone Karpowski, Jordan, Mitchell… Anyone, this is insane, we've checked their financials and finally came to a conclusion that they weren't suffering from a loss , they even weren't getting extra money deposits." Told Esposito_

"_Ryan's gone to check another guy who supposedly saw this person go to the precinct at 12 in the morning. Maybe the guards were helping him get in." continued Esposito_

"_Thanks Espo, you take a break, go home catch on with some sleep, Rick and I will take it over from here. And NO ARGUMENTS, Elijah is waiting for you, he wants to see his uncle Javie and play with his toy gun."_

"_Did Lanie set you up for this?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Thanks Beckett, I'll be back in an hour and a half okay? Oh and I'm taking some files, if anything pops I'll call."_

"_Thank you."_

_**At Lanie's house**_

"_Hey there Chica, heard we have a guest, would you care to introduce?"_

"_Javie, you're home early? I've ordered pizza, the guy just left."_

"_Uhm….Oh yeah Beckett sent me home early to um… "Catch on with my Sleep."_

"_Mmm – hmmm, that girl is sweet."_

"_Seriously when do you and Beckett have time to speak!" said Esposito while Lanie opened his bag and found the murder files in them._

"_Javier Esposito, did Kate send you home to sleep or work on that case? Because the way I see it, you came back just to sit with those files and….. Hey! Isn't that the guy, the Tony Simon who was a major suspect in her mom's case and got away?" –shouted Lanie after seeing his bag full of files._

"_Yeah why you asking?"_

"_He WAS the…. The…." Stammered Lanie_

"_Lanie what happened! Lanie!"_

_Lanie fell on the bed holding her head, Esposito got water and she drank it and spoke again –"Javie, He was the pizza man who gave the pizza now! And he told me to watch out, and told me he'd take good care of Elijah if he knew what's coming up."_

"_I'm going to call Beckett, you take Elijah and go and SIT IN THE CAR! We're going to the precinct, and Lanie this guy is planning something to harm Castle and Beckett, we have to warn them immediately."_

"_ELIJAH! WHERE IS ELIJAH?"_

"_I'll call her, you call Castle and tell him to stay where they are!"_

_Lanie calls up Kate but it goes straight to voice mail. _

_Castle picks up his cell –"Castle here."_

"_Rick where are you?"_

"_Why?" _

"_Because we know where Tony McGrath is and we saw him. Stay where you are and I'll explain everything once we come down to the precinct."_

"_Esposito, what are you talking about, we're down the alley, a few blocks away from your place in search of TONY MCGRATH."_

"_What! You've found him? Then who was the pizza guy….."Esposito kept asking himself who the pizza guy was, but Rick Castle kept talking._

"_Yeah, at least I think Kate did, why you asking?"_

"_Get HER OUT OF THERE HE'S PLANNING TO KILL HER AND YOU, don't know how but he is, Castle listen to me…. Where are you?"_

"_67__th__ street."_

"_I'll meet you there in 5?"_

"_Yeah sure, I'll inform Beckett too, she'll want to know."_

"_WAIT, She isn't with you?" spoke Javier in a tensed voice._

"_No, we split up, I have a gun no need to worry."_

"_DAMN IT ALL, CASTLE CALL HER AND TELL HER TO MEET US AT THE 67__TH__."_

"_On it, where'll you keep Elijah?"_

"_About that….."_

_**At 64**__**TH**_

"_Kate, KATE pick up the phone wont you … Damn it! Elijah is missing Kate, someone kidnapped him in front of Lanie's eyes, Pick up!"_

_Rick goes into another blind alley and sees someone lying out there with a gun pointed at. He sees that that someone is Kate and Tony has a gun pointed at. He also had a kid with him, not more than two years old, it looked like Elijah…. ELIJAH! And Tony… Oh my God, Tony is THE CAPTAIN OF THE TWELFTH….hold on… Antonio Simon….Antonio.. Tony..… Of course why didn't it strike him before! Why NOW! HOW COULD HE HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!_

"_Antonio put the kid down will you? Please leave Elijah out of this." Pleaded Rick._

"_Oh but I have to end this now don't I? You and your wife have been a menace, trying to solve something that can NEVER be solved! What were you thinking? Chasing down a bunch of professionals, Montgomery didn't do his job well at all, that's why Lockwood was so upset, and Lockwood got killed along with Montgomery, anyway Roy didn't belong with us in the first place, he always was perfect for being a COP."_

"_Then what about you Tony, how did you BECOME A COP?" Asked Castle, trying to keep Tony talking till the time Esposito and help arrived._

"_Oh, that's easy, I never was a cop you see, I killed the real Antonio Simon and took his place, easy as that! I got his identity and I came into the precinct, I really like it that I can act…. Hmm…I would have made a fabulous stage performer, but I love this job more!"_

"_You…. WHY! Did you try and protect Kate when you could have killed her once you laid your eyes on her!" shouted Rick_

"_Ah you see my boy, I HAVE TRIED to kill her, but you know who comes in the way? YOU, you always want to protect her, so I waited for a few years, and then I found out that your son was in Dr. Parish's house and so I sent down a pizza boy who was wearing the name plate of Tony and delivered the pizza, you see, I knew that the doctor would notice stuff like this, but she was a bit careless when her fiancé came in, that's when the pizza guy kidnapped the kid, without anyone noticing, how can they be so careless. Tsk… Tsk… Tsk…"_

"_You son of a bitch! How could you….What have you done to Kate?" –shouted an enraged Rick._

"_Relax Castle, she's just unconscious, now once she gets up, she'll find the two people she loves the most DEAD!" Said Tony with a very girlish EVIL laugh. "Since you're going to die I might as well tell you who the man is…. My boss, the mastermind who has had the brains to stay away from this murder for more than 17 years. His name is, John Pauline, yes Rick Castle, the one and only John Pauline, the person who is your guy and in the Russian Mobster gang, yeah that's my man! He's so CLEVER to keep us safe and now we'll do him a favour and kill you and your wife, oh the child will be a BOOONUSS!" He laughed an Evil laugh that gave Rick Goosebumps._

"_You animal…." –with that Rick Castle pointed his gun at Tony, aimed his best and only shot and Tony did the same, only one could survive…. Or maybe both could die, only if Kate was awake now, YES she was stirring a bit, he would tell her his secret, that would solve this murder forever. "Kate, I know you're not awake, but if you can hear me I want you to know that I love you and that I'll take Tony down even if I have to go with him, I pray that you survive and tell Roach the truth, the secret, and I know you loved the apps of my phone, Angry birds was always your favourite, my phone is officially now yours, Although it might come in handy for the interrogation… (there was a pause) Roach, you guys have been the best and very helpful, Alexis, Johanna I love you both and I hope you'll forgive me someday for what I did today. Goodbye."_

"_What are you saying?" snapped Tony._

"_Haven't you **EVER HEARD OF A GOODBYE SPEECH, A LAST WISH BEFORE YOU DIE**? God you guys are such losers!"_

_Kate was listening to Rick, she wanted to tell him that she loved him too, and that she would kill him if he did anything stupid, but WHY THE HELL WAS HE TALKING ABOUT HIS PHONE! Unless…. That's it._

"_Oh before I kill you Castle, I will make one phone call to my boss, to CLEAN up the mess once its done, we don't want the POLICE finding THIS do we?" He called and then after a few minutes it was heard, the shots that were fired, no one knew from which gun how many bullets came but then two men's guns fell down with a clatter as both the men slumped down and fell on the ground like a lifeless pigeon falling from the air after being Electrified._

_Kate got up and limped towards Rick and started shouting his name –" CASTLE…. Castle please get up, nothing is going to happen to you okay… you'll be fine! CASTLE… RICK please stay with me."_

_There was one kid who stood there standing, near Tony's body, shocked but confused, and didn't know what to do. He was seeing his mother cry for his father to come back, and suddenly the kid's eyes welled up with tears, as he ran towards his dad._

"_Daddy please wake up, please dad." Elijah Castle's terrified voice spoke._

"_Elijah, go and hide behind that wall and don't come out until you see Uncle Javie and Aunty Lanie, okay! I love you kiddo, you all are the world to me, I'm sorry… tell Alexis that wont you, tell her that I wasn't careful this time, but I'll ALWAYS be there in your hearts kids, Kate, my phone…." Rasped Rick searching for his last breath._

"_Shh…I know, it's recording, still."_

"_Don't turn it off, I want the boys to find it, and know the truth, that I didn't hurt myself accidentally, I saved you and Elijah… ha-ha."_

"_Still a nine-year old! Rick why, why now! Why after Johanna was born!"_

"_I don't know…Kate… I …..love ….you"_

"_I love you too. Someone's coming, Elijah go now, give mommy a kiss and daddy a hug and go and hide, hurry!" –spoke Kate._

"_Rick, stay with me…. Till the very end."_

"_Always…. Kate."_

"_Well, well, well look who it is. Richard Castle and Detective Kate Beckett, fallen. Ha it sounds so…. True, because it is! The deadly duo, finally under my mercy, and after this, I'll kill your whole family."_

"_You WONT TOUCH THEM, cause you're finished John, they'll catch you know, they've got enough evidence." – said a weak voice of Kate Beckett._

"_Oh, but EVERYONE says that sweetheart, but no one finds me. I'll make quick work of killing you and cleaning this mess up myself as my boys haven't arrived… yet."_

_He took a knife and went to Kate's left side and whispered in her ear –"Just like your mother died, I'd be willing to demonstrate …." And he stabbed a knife through Kate's liver, which resulted in immediate shock to the body. _

_Her body stiffened and she whimpered and said –"This is it Rick, my last stand, OUR LAST STAND and you know what, I was lucky to have you with me, very lucky. I love you, and dreamt that we would die in a different, more peaceful way, but die together. I was wrong, but right that we are dying together._

_Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, you two are the best brothers anyone can ask for. Espo take care of Lanie and the kids too, Ryan I know that you and Alexis have a connection, and you feel very protective of her, I know you've spoken to me of being her godfather, I'll ask you know, will you be Alexis's Johanna's and Elijah's Godfather? I know you'll do great being a godfather. But this is it, where Rick stands and where I stand, just like Captain Montgomery, we have our places to stand. This is WHERE WE STAND!"_

"_HEY! NYPD put your hands up!" – shouted Esposito and Ryan. They saw John Pauline and saw Kate bleeding to death and Rick almost dead, John was the murderer, they didn't need telling twice, both of them shot their gun and John fell injured on the ground. Ryan saw a small kid hiding behind the wall, he saw the kid peeping, the kid might have seen the whole murder… NO ELIJAH!_

"_Elijah buddy stay there, Javie, check her pulse, I'll check his." –shouted Kevin._

"_A very faint pulse for Kate…. Stay with us Beckett, no don't leave us." – spoke a devastated Esposito._

"_Espo…" A faint voice spoke. "Kate? Stay awake Kate please we need you."_

"_I can't I'm sorry, Castle's mobile, its got all the details you want for your paperwork, its done, we are. There is a ….. reco… rding…..for you to get the details. You guys, thank you…. For everything. This is where We stand guys, Castle and I. Take good care okay?"_

"_No BECKETT … KATE… no listen…" Esposito's voice faded as he could hear Ryan sobbing in front of Castle body, telling him not to leave them._

"_Castle bro please, don't ….."_

"_Hey man, it's really painful, It's time for me to leave. Elijah come here buddy."_

_Elijah walked up nervously to his dad and looked at him._

_Kevin Ryan was really crying this time- " Elijah is only 2 for heavens sake, Rick please don't leave him. Please think of Alexis, think of everyone who would really get crushed if you died, think of your MOTHER RICK!"_

"_Kev, It's hard, but you'll get over it, I know I'm really sad that I wont get to know my own son and daughter, this is my fault, from the start, from when I opened Kate's mother's case, when I stepped into her private life. You can tell Elijah that his mom died because of his dad's foolish acts."_

"_NONSENSE CASTLE, shut up." –cried Ryan_

"_Take care, bro." –with that Richard Alexander Rogers and Katherine Marie Beckett- Castle breathed their last breath and closed their eyes and waited for death to greet them to this new world._

_**Present Day**_

"LEXI! Door bell RING! Please to get it?" –Elijah's voice snapped Alexis back to reality. She didn't notice that she had been crying, after recalling such painful memories, who wouldn't?

Alexis opened the door to find one person she'd hope to seeing that day –Kevin Ryan.

"KEVIN" –she flung her arms and hugged him, he hugged her back and ruffled her hair.

"Hey there Alexis, how are you doing today…. Have you been crying?"

"Long story short, Elijah and Johanna remind me of Dad and Kate."

"Hey there Lexi!" –said a new voice from behind, which turned out to be Jenny, Kevin's wife.

"Jenny, long time how have you been? And where are the twins?"

"I'm good Lex, Thomas and Rick are at Javier's place they're playing with Kate , we thought we'd come and visit you guys here, Elijah, Johanna, its me Aunt Jenny, how are you guys?" Jenny knew that these two needed time together so she went and played with Elijah and Johanna.

"Kev, it's been two years, I miss him… I miss them." –said Alexis quietly

"You know what, lets of to the cemetery and talk, I always feel their presence there, a higher and stronger presence of them and the captain at the precinct, its really creepy that way."

"Yeah lets."

They both told Jenny and headed out, Jenny stayed with Elijah and Johanna.

Alexis sat on a bench near the gravestones filled with three familiar names , the first read –

_**Richard Alexander Rogers**_

_**27-3-1971 to 9-1-2015**_

_**A charming son, husband and father.**_

"_**Always"**_

The second one read:

_**Katherine Marie Beckett-Castle**_

_**26-4-1978 to 9-1-2015**_

_**A loving mother and tough detective of the NYPD missed by Family and friends**_

"_**Always"**_

The third and the final one read:

_**Roy Eugene Montgomery**_

_**24-11-1956 to 16-5-2011**_

_**Captain of the NYPD, remembered by all**_

Alexis placed two bunches of roses on Captain Montgomery's and Rick's grave, but for Beckett she placed a bunch of lilies. She turned back to look at Kevin Ryan stand beside her and behind him Lanie and Javier Esposito. Jenny was going to kill Kevin and Javier for dumping five kids in total and coming to the cemetery, but she was sweet and understanding. The four stood in silence for a while and Lanie went and hugged Alexis and they started to talk on Johanna's 2nd Birthday Party.

Ryan and Esposito sat separately and looked at each other and spoke –"They did it for saving us and our family."

"Yeah but it was stupid!" –said Ryan

"But brave!" –warned Esposito

"But brave." –agreed Ryan

"Johanna looks more and more like her now, and Elijah has got the Castle- charm." –said Ryan after a while.

"Yeah. They're definitely their parent's kids!"

"They'll make it big, they're something different."

"We'll be there for them, right? Always…. Remember?"

"Always." Ryan and Esposito removed a chain from their neck and saw the ring belonging to Castle and Beckett, hanging there. On the ring there was a carving with the word.

They went to the graves and saw something else written, they had been seeing this for the past two years and had finally got an answer. The question was _**–"Would you be willing to die for someone you love?"**_

Their answer matched the word written on the ring –_**"Always"**_

They walked out of the cemetery hoping.

_**A\N: How was it? I really wanted to write a better story, but I found this highly a emotional and a challenging fiction. But I really liked it, it's better than all of my one-shots! Thanks for all the reviews guys! All the help was thanks to my sister, who accidentally put the idea in my mind! So thanks SIS! If you liked it PLEASE REVIEW! :D Hope you liked it again :P :D **_


End file.
